Histoire d'une cigarette
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention sur la distance qui sépare JaeJoong et celui qu'il aime. Enjoy it ! :)


Un simple petit OS sans grande prétention écrit une de ces nombreuses nuits où le sommeil ne veut pas venir :)

Bonne lecture~ :)

* * *

La fumée qu'il inspirait volontairement le faisait tousser vivement à chaque reprise. Il continuait pourtant, encore et encore, à tirer sur le filtre qu'il tenait entre deux de ses doigts, posé sur ses fines lèvres. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui non plus qu'il parviendrait à s'y habituer mais c'était pour lui la seule façon de sentir encore sa présence, de faire en sorte que l'odeur de tabac, pourtant légère, qu'il dégageait en permanence reprenne la place qui lui était due entre les quatre murs qui constituait sa chambre, où il était continuellement enfermé.

A cause de toute cette affaire, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, ils n'y parvenaient plus et tout contact visuel et même informatique leur avaient été formellement interdi. Malgré cela, il l'aimait toujours et, à chaque instant, ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers lui. Alors, dans les tréfonds de la nuit, il n'avait jamais arrêté de chercher un moyen, avait usé de stratagèmes plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour essayer de lui faire parvenir ne serait-ce qu'un court message qu'il lui avait écrit.

Ainsi, il en était arrivé à utiliser le plus d'intermédiaires possible pour qu'on ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui, tous des personnes en qui il pourrait mettre toute sa confiance où cela se serait obligatoirement soldé par un échec, suivi d'un scandale. Du premier maillon de la chaîne qui se trouvait être son duo, le message était passé dans les mains du meilleur amis de ce dernier qui, n'ayant aucun rapport avec le monde de la scène auxquels les deux hommes appartenaient, n'eut aucun mal à transmettre la lettre tellement importante aux parents adoptifs de JaeJoong. Certes, ceux-ci n'étaient pas au courant de la nature des sentiments que partageaient les deux hommes mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient proches et ce, plus que de raisonnable. Ils étaient avant tout au courant du mal-être que leur fils portait en lui à cause de cette situation qu'aucun des deux ne supportaient réellement.

Ils avaient donc transmis le message allé mais également le message de retour qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de leur parvenir mais l'attente sembla pourtant interminable pour l'autre côté.

Un simple paquet de cigarettes. JaeJoong savait très bien qu'il ne fumait pas, contrairement à lui, et ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas qu'il s'y mette, mais, en voyant le message laissé par l'androgyne à l'intérieur du couvercle, il supporta, une fois de plus, beaucoup moins bien la distance qui les séparaient. Cela lui donnait toute cette envie de pouvoir le sentir proche de lui, de sentir entre ses lèvres ces mêmes cigarettes qu'il était certain, l'autre avait lui-même tenu entre les siennes pour ainsi, même à distance, pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la douceur qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

Ces quelques mots faisaient toujours autant battre son cœur surtout que son aîné d'à peine quelques jours avait toujours éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés pour les dire, étant réticent et peureux à s'aventurer sur des sentiers qu'il ne connaissait pas et ce uniquement pour les beaux yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais à présent, JaeJoong n'éprouvait plus ce genre d'inquiétude ou du moins, avec cet éloignement constant entre eux, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour les grands discours, expansif seulement avec quelques gestes du quotidien, pas pour de grandes effusions de sentiments. Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains pour écrire quelque chose qui pourrait contenir tout ce qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait depuis si longtemps, quelque chose qui résumerait au mieux toute sa vie et qui ferait comprendre à son interlocuteur la portée de ses pensées : « Je t'aime YunHo. »

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirai un jour quelque chose d'aussi court mais au final, j'en ai fait plusieurs, je m'étonne moi-même ! x)

J'espère que vous avez appréciez et que pourquoi pas, vous me donnerez votre avec dessus :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et qui sait, d'autre écris dans ce genre ;)


End file.
